Beginning of the End
by Lady Elora
Summary: A one shot of a possible first chapter for book 7. Excerpt: “Albus?” Came a soft whisper and, craning his head, he saw a dark figure evanescently silhouetted by the flickering flame of a halfmelted candle. “Are you awake, Albus?”


**Title: **Beginning of the End

**Rating**: PG (k+)

**Summary: **A one shot of a possible first chapter for book 7. _"Albus?" Came a soft whisper and, craning his head, he saw a dark figure evanescently silhouetted by the flickering flame of a half-melted candle. "Are you awake, Albus?"_

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was written for a challenge at _Unspeakable Challenges_, run by Zimrahil. The challenge was to write the first chapter of book 7, which, tear tear, looks like it shant be out for a while. :) I'm really Pro-Snape, so this fiction reflects my biases. No, I do not hate Dumbledore, Harry, or any of his litle friends. (I have a special fondess for Neville), but I just really like Snape. :) As I stated before, this fiction is a one-shot unless I'm given further incentive to write more. Enjoy!

* * *

And there they were . . . Fleur and Bill walking down the aisle hand in hand. Both were smiling . . . and one could even ignore the scars decorating his face just by noting the sheer happiness one found there instead. It was a joyous occasion of course . . . and everyone smiled as they walked passed and cheered as they kissed. 

The point being that this was a _happy _affair, this wedding, and everyone attending should have been happy. In many ways they were, happy for Bill and Fluer, but in other ways . . . there were a few notable exceptions.

Mrs. Weasley for one, her vibrant red hair (with a touch of grey to it nowadays) and her lovely green dress, hadn't been able to remove her handkerchief from her nose throughout the entire ceremony. No matter how hard she tried . . . those tears wouldn't stop falling and she couldn't even muffle her sniffling as her eldest son said his 'I Do'. (While the cause of her sobbing wasn't perfectly clear . . . the first marriage of one's children is truly an emotional affair . . . but so is the marriage of one's children to a person one doesn't particularly like.)

Then there was Ginny . . . sitting next to her mother with some of a bitter smile on her face as she carefully avoided looking at a dark-haired boy standing just across from her on the other side of her brother, Ron.

There stood Harry, Ron on one side and Hermione on the other. Though few would realize it, Harry was an exception too. For no matter how joyous an occasion this wedding was . . . one does not easily forget how the light leaves a person's eyes when they die. Or how much something in your chest burns where your heart should have been when you've realized they've gone.

So Harry Potter, smiling along with everyone else, could pretend (for a little while) that he was happy . . . happy for Bill and Fluer anyway.

But inside . . . no one is free who is a slave to his nightmares.

* * *

It was dark when he awoke. And blinking slowly, it took him a few moments to realize that he was awake which meant two things. The first being that he was alive. The second . . . well . . . that one was a tad more tricky. He was alive, yes, but _where_ exactly was he?

Still feeling groggy, he ran a hand down his face in an effort to wake himself up when he realized that someone else was in the room . . . if that's what is was at all.

"Albus?" Came a soft whisper and, craning his head, he saw a dark figure evanescently silhouetted by the flickering flame of a half-melted candle. "Are you awake, Albus?" The voice asked again- and there was a hint of stress in that usually cunning and malicious tone.

"Yes." He answered slowly, still feeling disoriented as the figure's shape came into view.

The candle neared him.

"Then it worked." Albus murmured softly, closing his eyes in relief.

"Nearly." The figure replied tersely as he set the candle down next to the bed and held out a cup of something hot.

"Drink up . . . we've had a bit of a delay."

Wincing as he moved his sore body into a sitting position, Albus took the cup and sipped it, nodding his appreciation. "Delay?" He asked, glancing curiously around again as his eyes adjusted to the dull light and he took in his surroundings. "Where is Draco?" Albus said, turning twinkling aged eyes back to the figure.

Severus Snape pushed back long, black locks away from his face. He looked tired . . . his dark robes appeared unkept his face appeared haggard, with dark circles under his eyes. He hesitated. "Asleep . . . in the next room. I gave him a sleeping potion . . . he won't be awake for a while."

Albus nodded again, sipped his tea, and felt renewed vigor rushing through him as the steamy liquid warmed his body.

"Might I again advise not to take the boy with us? I know he will not be easily swayed into this sort of betrayal . . . I am not sure he is . . . _trustworthy_."

Albus did not answer.

"I know you think there is hope for him yet but I have my doubts . . . as ever." He paused, then he continued with a drop in tone, as if wary of being overheard. "He does not know about you yet Albus. It would be easy-"

But now Albus interrupted. "There was a time when the same could be said about you, my dear Severus." He shook his head, and then gestured about him with a nod of his head. "I am alive . . . but this place . . . it has an air of death to it."

Severus regarded him through dark eyes before he sighed. "It is because we're in a crypt."

Albus blinked. "A _crypt_?"

"As I mentioned before . . . we've had a bit of a delay."

"I always took you for a clever person, Severus. But what made you think to hide-"

"It was a former haunt of mine." He snapped, chuckling bitterly. "When you are a deatheater . . . most of us did not seek lodging in the best hotels when we . . . _traveled_."

Albus didn't mention the crypt again. His withered hand was laying still in his lap, and as Albus finished his tea and set the cup down next to the candle, he carefully massaged it. "What is this delay?"

Severus stood, his features now wreathed in shadow. "I'll explain in a moment . . . while you get ready."

"Ready?" Albus asked, looking up at him.

Severus gestured to a pile of clothes folded neatly on a chair. "You'll need a good disguise for a while . . . " He paused. "... and you might want to consider shaving off your beard."

Albus stroked his long, white beard thoughtfully. "My beard?"

Severus nodded. "Let me check on Draco . . . I'll be back in a moment and then I will explain everything." He moved towards the door on the far side of the room. Reaching for the door handle he paused again, looked back. "Do consider it Albus . . . you'll need to blend in where we're going."

* * *

**_FINIS_**


End file.
